


breakfast in bed

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Morning After, New Relationship, Remus is a cutie, Sharing Clothes, Slice of Life, and Sirius really adores him, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: “You’re wearing my clothes,” Sirius says stupidly.Remus looks down at himself, tugging at the hem of the shirt before looking back at Sirius. “Sorry. I should’ve asked. Should I take them off?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 511





	breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts), [swottypotter (miraxb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraxb/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to [starstruck4moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony/works) & [swottypotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swottypotter/pseuds/swottypotter/works)! Go check out their works!

Sirius wakes in the morning feeling better than he has in months. The grey clouds that have been hanging over him lately have miraculously parted, the sun is shining and warm, a refreshing breeze through the open window flutters the gauzy curtains, the birds are chirping happily in the trees, and he’d almost believe this is all a dream except that the space beside him is empty and he can hear the spray of the shower just outside the bedroom door.

He’s been so used to moping around his flat and chain smoking on the rickety fire escape, unable to feel any kind of happiness—too angry because of his shit family and too depressed because of the war—but this morning he’s smiling wide as he sits up in bed and stretches his arms over his head before leaning over to pick up his underwear from the floor.

After years of flirting and never being single at the same time and James Cockblocking Potter interrupting them and then, more recently, either one or both of them being away for days or even _weeks_ on countless Order missions, they finally did it—he and Remus, terrified of not making it out of this war alive, proceeded to throw caution to the wind and finally just gave in to what they’d both wanted for so long.

They’d spent the entire night in Sirius’s flat, talking, laughing, and confessing, and then later, kissing, touching, and undressing. Being with Remus had been everything he had fantasized about and more, his intoxicating mouth leaving Sirius dizzy and stumbling. His sweet doe eyes were more trusting than Sirius is sure he deserves, his touch gentle and loving, his body scarred but beautiful in its own way. 

Sirius had kissed Remus everywhere, had held him and whispered everything he’d ever wanted to tell him against his skin, and wanted to make love to him slowly. He’d wanted to draw it out, to have the moment last as long as possible, but Remus had been surprisingly needy—an exciting twist that Sirius had not expected but welcomed nevertheless. He’d do anything for Remus—something he’s subconsciously always known but only truly realized last night—from becoming an animagus to ease his suffering to doing all the little things that make him writhe and pant beneath him and whimper Sirius’s name like he had.

Afterward, they laid together, naked and sweating and smiling, finally content. Sirius held him in his arms, kissed his neck, and begged him to stay the night. Remus happily complied, and Sirius ended up getting the best sleep of his life. He can’t believe he’d gone so long without Remus in his bed, comforting him like a security blanket.

Briefly, Sirius wonders now how long Remus has been awake and hopes he hasn’t yet eaten. He swears to himself that Remus deserves a full fry up and a fresh pot of hot coffee every morning of his life from here on out. He needs to hurry though—the shower has just been turned off and he wants to be in the kitchen before Remus can protest and pour himself a bowl of cereal instead.

He slides out of the bed and looks around for the shirt he’d been wearing last night—an old, worn and threadbare thing with a hand-painted and faded Sex Pistols logo on the front—but quickly abandons the search when it’s nowhere in sight. _Remus must have tossed it somewhere in a fit of passion_ , he thinks smugly to himself as he steps over to his chest of drawers to grab a clean tee and pull it over his head.

“Good morning.”

Sirius smiles to himself at the sugar-sweet voice in his doorway and turns around to greet him. “Mornin’ doll. Have you seen my—”

Shirt. _Shirt._ He wants to say it but can’t get the word out. It’s filled up his entire mouth and he’s practically choking on the enormity of it. Remus is just standing there, towel drying his messy curls with one hand and _wearing the shirt_ and it’s much too big and baggy on him, it practically covers his underwear. Underwear. _Oh Merlin he’s wearing my underwear too,_ Sirius thinks. His heart has stopped, he’s sure of it.

“Sirius?” Remus asks, raising his eyebrows in concern as he lowers the towel. “What’s wrong?”

This, of course, does nothing to mend Sirius’s short-circuiting brain. He’s gone from _Remus. Shirt. Underwear._ to _Wet curls. Fit boy. Shirt. Underwear._

“Sirius?” Remus repeats. He hangs the towel on the hook behind the door, furrowing his brow.

“You’re wearing my clothes,” Sirius says stupidly. 

Remus looks down at himself, tugging at the hem of the shirt before looking back at Sirius. “Sorry. I should’ve asked. Should I take them off?”

“No!” Sirius nearly shouts, then corrects his tone. “I mean _yes,_ please take them off so I can have my wicked way with you.” He strides over to Remus and wraps his arms around him, dropping a kiss onto his forehead. “But you can keep them for all I care.”

Remus laughs. “I might take the shirt but you can keep the underwear. I had to roll the waistband three times to get them to stay up.”

“You’re adorable.”

“No, you’re just a giant.”

“Maybe so, but you’re still adorable,” Sirius insists, nuzzling into Remus’s neck and nearly having another mild heart attack when Remus lets out a giggle. A _giggle._ How dare he?

“Fine, I concede,” Remus breathes, turning his face to capture Sirius’s lips with his own for a kiss as he slides his hands down to cup Sirius’s ass and mumbles against his mouth. “Now what was that about you having your wicked way with me?”

Sirius’s brain is melting. He could really get used to this extra-cheeky side of Remus, with his overtly flirtatious touches and downright seductive purr. Before, their mutual flirting had been mostly innocent and Remus had even been a bit shy about it, but Sirius is feeling rather cocky at his ability to have been able to draw this absolute sex kitten out of his shell. 

“Get on the bed and I’ll show you,” Sirius commands playfully, swatting Remus on his ass as he pulls away. Remus laughs out loud and reaches for the hem of the shirt, beginning to pull it off before Sirius grabs his hands. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Leave it on,” he says with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows.

“You are such a horny git.” Remus laughs again but does, in fact, leave the shirt on. Instead, he reaches under the shirt to wiggle out of Sirius’s boxers, swiftly kicking them away.

Sirius grins, delighted as Remus plops backward onto the bed and pulls Sirius down along with him.

Breakfast is fully forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
